Project:Chat/Logs/13 March 2017
12:29 ur- 12:29 . 12:29 me too sombie 12:29 *zo,bie 12:29 *zombie 12:29 fec lol 01:02 shit 01:02 Özün Oldun got hecked 01:11 URSUUL 01:12 PLEASE. 01:14 wot 01:14 Oh thank fuck 01:14 Help me 01:14 I need to tell you something 01:14 My mom is trying to quit smoking. 01:14 hmmm 01:14 Goes badly? 01:15 It's why she's been re- 01:15 what do you think 01:15 it 01:15 Addiction is like that 01:15 s why she's been relaxed for two weeks and yesterday she lost her shit 01:15 It’ll be worth it, so long as she doesn’t relapse. 01:15 Trust meh. 01:15 I was afraid she was gonna hit me again and I considered hiding in the bathroom until- 01:16 I don't trust you at all 01:16 She's still abusive anyways, with drugs or not 01:16 so..... 01:16 Getting out of a drug addiction is hard. It’s hit more than one of my family. It tears you up as you climb out. 01:16 But once you’re out 01:16 I considered - 01:16 it’s like being your old self 01:16 at least that’s what I’ve seen of my cousin 01:16 it’s like he’s 20 again 01:16 You-you don't UNDERSTAND 01:17 Enlighten me then 01:17 My mom has MENTAL ISSUES 01:17 drugs no drugs 01:17 DOES NOT MATTER 01:17 she's still pretty crazy and abusive 01:17 Drugs invariably make disorders worse. 01:17 well exactly 01:17 even if she does get out 01:17 Hence why removing drugs from the occasion will be worth it. 01:18 she'll still be abusive 01:18 It may be bad, but won’t be as exacerbated. 01:18 ^ 01:18 It'll still be bad 01:18 bad=still hit, I'll still wanna die most of the time 01:18 ANYWAYS 01:18 I'm trying to tell you what happened 01:19 yesterday I considered 01:19 hiding in the bathroom until she went to work 01:19 but I didn't 01:19 she really lost it today 01:19 she was mad at my dad and everything and she was crazy all over again 01:19 at one point, before I knew she was trying to quit, she locked herself in the bathroom 01:20 and I thought she was smoking again in there 01:20 but she wasn't 01:20 I'm so afraid 01:20 she's so........abusive, and I can't tell what things really are cuz I just...can't. 01:21 And I had a dream the other day 01:21 in it 01:21 and this is the pointless part lol: 01:21 PewDiePie actually went to pax 01:21 that fan meetup event 01:21 and I also had a phone 01:22 but there was a thought -except I was sleeping, but it was a recurring THOUGHT- that kept going through my head 01:22 : 01:22 Me in high school, with my phone, having the same friends, 01:23 and one day after "getting out" of my situation 01:23 me posting a thing on social media 01:23 with a video- 01:23 This is really vivid and specific 01:24 A video of me being beaten by a belt by my mom, a picture of tears running down my face, a picture of my arm with cuts and welts all over it, and a picture of my dad 01:24 I hope you're listening 01:25 in the dream 01:25 Aye, waiting for you to finish. 01:25 there was all kinds of different captions 01:25 I put 01:25 of various lengths 01:25 one, something along the lines of 01:25 'You've never known me. It's time for me to share my story" 01:25 and another 01:26 very long and definetly on facebook instead of somewhere else 01:26 I don't know what that means but 01:26 another thin that happened 01:26 I'm almost done- 01:26 another thing that happened is 01:27 my friend emma (if you don't know her say and I'll give you a refresher on what she's like) called me 01:27 and invited me over 01:27 but I was doing my book report 01:27 ALL DAY 01:27 and when my mom was mad 01:27 she said I was selfish because I didn't call her back 01:27 Lemme tell you 01:27 , 01:28 it hit a nerve HARD 01:28 I literally felt the wave of emotion and anger go through me 01:28 I basically freaked out, my mom said she wasn't gonna get me a phone for my birthday 01:28 , 01:29 and my dad started yelling to get me to quiet down and not anger her 01:29 after that 01:29 my mom decided to go out with her friend martina (possibly to drink alcohol, I heard) 01:29 but I was upset so I was blastinbg music in my head phones 01:29 it makes me feel better 01:29 unfortunately 01:30 my mom was talking to me 01:30 and she freaked out then too 01:30 that was probly a bad move 01:30 I;m done. 01:30 *I'm 01:30 ok 01:30 & this was all a dream? 01:30 no no no no no no 01:30 woops 01:30 I didn't clear that up 01:31 :/ 01:31 >there was all kinds of different captions 01:31 I put 01:31 of various lengths 01:31 one, something along the lines of 01:31 'You've never known me. It's time for me to share my story" 01:31 and another 01:31 very long and definetly on facebook instead of somewhere else 01:31 I don't know what that means but 01:31 that was the dream lol 01:31 I'm sorry 01:31 I wasn't clear 01:31 Ah. 01:31 so sorry 01:31 What happened after your outburst at your mom? 01:32 Where your dad had to break it up? 01:32 the- 01:32 oh.... 01:32 we had to eat dinner 01:32 I got off the computer 01:32 and ate at the dining table instead of near my mom and dad 01:32 I'm not sure why 01:32 all through 01:32 my mom kept yelling 01:32 I felt sick to my stomach and could barely eat 01:33 then I came back here and made a few posts 01:33 and started the music 01:33 the dream was m=when I was older and on my phone 01:33 cuz in the dream I had "gotten out" remember? 01:33 Yes 01:33 the emma thing and beyon id reality 01:34 *is 01:34 do you know her? 01:34 like, have I talked about her? 01:34 I believe you may have, but I can’t keep up with all of the names; apologies. I recall her name but not her personality. 01:35 It's okay, I often think about how I'm bad with expecting people to remember names 01:35 Emma is one grade younger than me 01:35 she was basically my second real, true best friend 01:35 ok 01:35 She came after a conflict with my choldhood best freind 01:35 named madison 01:36 madison stole all my stuff 01:36 on my bday 01:36 but that's another 01:36 story for another day 01:36 emma is the one that went to the pride parade when she was 8 01:36 emma is an activist 01:36 and a vegan 01:36 Ah. 01:37 she also likes to go on special diets with her other friends to support them when they do 01:37 not in a bad way 01:37 like, 01:37 I can’t see how a diet can be done in a bad way lol. 01:37 a no sugar diet, or no gluten, or things like tha- 01:37 ....... 01:37 As long as she doesn’t try to make other people eat as she then she can eat what she wants. 01:37 Anorexia......????? 01:37 you know..... 01:37 BAD diets 01:37 That’s not a diet lol 01:38 That’s a disorder 01:38 *ultimate facepalm* 01:38 ;) 01:38 sometimes you just don't get me 01:38 I KNOW 01:38 01:38 Tsk. 01:38 Can’t know everything all the time ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:38 I KNOW WHAT ANOREXIA IS, I WANNA BE A DOCTOR WHEN I GROW UP 01:38 then why’d ya call it a diet :P 01:38 I WATCH VIDEOS ON CRASHCOURSE ABOUT YOU- 01:38 No. 01:38 lmao crashcourse 01:38 I said, 01:39 no wait 01:39 YOU said 01:39 I'm nt sure diets can be done in a bad way 01:39 and I said 01:39 "Anorexia..????" 01:39 You brought up diets first 01:39 hence why I said diet 01:39 because diets tend to sometimes go along with that 01:39 just wait 01:39 I need a done image 01:39 then I changed the thing and said 01:40 bad diets 01:40 in response 01:40 to the OTHER thing you said 01:40 because.... 01:40 diets that are bad are bad way sto diet 01:40 you get???? 01:40 Nope :) 01:40 . 01:40 Are you serious for real rn 01:41 are you 01:41 Seriously I don’t get what you’re trying to say. I think you’re trying to say you used diets colloquially with anorexia 01:41 but I’m not sure 01:41 Because the first thing you mentioned was diets 01:41 UGGGGGh 01:41 ugh ugh ugh 01:41 fine I'll explain 01:41 I'm trying to say 01:42 if you become anorexic FROM a diet, which is VERY common, that's a BAD WAY TO DIET 01:42 are you following????? 01:42 THEN I SAID 01:42 Yes I believe so. 01:42 diets that are bad are bad ways to diet 01:42 do you get that??? 01:43 Sure, I get that. 01:44 SO, some terrible diets=anorexia, but anorexia =/= diets, and not all diets CAN give you anorexia 01:44 If you get that, 01:44 MOVING ON 01:44 not on board but go on 01:44 . 01:44 Whatever. 01:44 I was saying, 01:45 the last thing about emma 01:45 Brace yourself: her parents divorced last evar, and her dad committed suicide 01:45 Her mom is now a single parent 01:45 I was there all summer as it slowly progressed and got worse 01:46 it being the situation 01:46 what did him in is 01:46 at one point she went to Kelowna and he couldn't talk to her for a week 01:46 *********two weeks 01:46 Damn. 01:49 hold on 01:50 one second 01:51 Hello SR 01:53 HOLY SHIT 01:53 I DIDN'T REALIZE 01:53 COMMUNITY CENTRAL 01:53 HAS TOWN HALLS 01:53 What about it 01:53 AHHHHHHH WOW 01:53 well yeah 01:53 there’s a CSS one 01:53 on the 25th 01:53 It's cool! 01:53 me & Count are going 01:53 : ) 01:53 I ship it 01:54 -_- 01:54 You and count 01:54 lol 01:54 I ship it SO hard 01:54 tsk 01:54 this is hitting me like a truck 01:54 perfect ship 01:54 - 01:54 lololololol 01:56 I'm back come back 02:40 b0rk test 02:40 unb0rked?! 02:40 Phenomenal. 04:45 Hi guys. 04:50 HI. 04:50 Anyone? 05:06 Please, SR. Make up your mind. 05:23 k 07:40 hi 07:42 (hybrid) 07:49 I'm back from -cough- hell -cough- my dads. 07:49 Got to go to bed. 08:01 Hi everyone. 08:01 If I'm not here, say hi again. 01:24 hiu 01:30 HI 01:30 ajsuidhdasuhdd 01:30 BOI 01:30 BOI 01:32 iob 01:37 nio 01:47 back 01:47 on IE 01:47 google chrome was frozen 01:50 YES 01:50 FINALLY GOOGLE CHROME WORKS AGAIN 01:58 u here 01:58 yes 01:59 even though my name is not "here" 02:09 lol 02:13 olo 02:22 xd 02:22 xddddddddddddd 02:23 wanna leave an msg on my talk page its lonely 02:23 ok 02:23 i link it 02:24 wtf 02:24 User:Mother Of Ships/Talk 02:25 i already left a msg lol 02:25 btw up profile pic is awsum 02:25 ur* 02:25 lol 02:26 but 02:26 leave more 02:26 but thanx 02:26 ok 02:26 leav moar 02:27 btw i made your profile page nicer 02:27 the tabbers doesnt glitch 02:28 kk 02:28 the tabbers are nicer 02:28 kk 02:28 thx 02:29 btw 02:29 i made a new template 02:29 02:29 It makes those llama appear 02:31 rip 02:35 google chrome crashed again 02:35 xd 02:36 use firefox 02:37 xd 02:39 SUP 02:40 sup 02:41 sup 02:41 guys 02:41 i updated my Ach Page 02:41 Added a date section 02:41 can i have opinions? 02:41 fak 02:41 User:Mother Of Ships/Achievement Table 02:41 kk 02:42 cool 02:42 but 02:42 the date section 02:42 is it funnyú 02:42 wait 02:42 im coming there 02:43 actually 02:43 i already read it 02:43 xd 02:43 xd 02:43 but 02:43 is it funny 02:43 yee 02:43 especially "Wulcum Skrub" 02:44 :D 02:44 and the joke when it said go inactive? 02:44 and i actually went inactiv 02:44 lol 02:45 wanna see somethin cool? 02:46 kk 02:46 use 02:47 02:47 02:47 ok 02:47 try theese templates 02:47 kk 02:47 in ur page 02:47 do u liek it 02:47 ok 02:47 if u want i can make you those and liek the buttons 02:48 wow 02:48 cool 02:48 ikr 02:48 want to have it? 02:48 i make it for u 02:48 sure 02:48 and edit 02:48 okey 02:48 so 02:48 What band do you want 02:48 idk 02:48 It can be Start Or End 02:48 And Tab start or Tab End 02:48 or all 02:48 maybe all 02:49 Start 02:49 Tab Start 02:49 Tab End 02:49 End 02:49 Okey 02:49 give me 3 colors for each 02:49 first for Start 02:49 cyan? 02:49 that you would like to fade into 02:49 hex 02:49 idk 02:50 wait here 02:50 so you can say Light Green, Cyan, Dark Blue 02:50 and give a hex 02:50 or i search for the colors 02:50 and i made it 02:50 kk 02:51 000FF - 228B22 02:51 maybe 02:51 but i need 3 02:51 oh 02:52 middle=FF7F00 02:52 ok 02:52 I go it 02:52 kk 02:53 Your name in the template will be Gut 02:53 GUnner Team 02:53 ok 02:54 i will need time 02:54 ok 02:54 you can say the others while im doing the 1st 02:54 so you need: 02:54 START (working on it) 02:54 TAB START 02:54 TAB END 02:54 END 02:54 ok 02:54 Do you want any symbols in it 02:55 idrk 02:55 or mine is good? 02:55 than its a no 02:55 its good 02:56 btw as i see i can add more than 3 colors 02:57 Im done with the start 02:57 im waiting for next 02:57 TAB START=228B22 - 29AB87 - ED1C24 02:57 thanx 02:58 Done 02:58 TAB END=ED1C24 - FFFF66 - 696969 02:58 02:59 Dun 02:59 END=696969 - FF0000 - 228B22 02:59 lol 02:59 lol 03:00 696969 is the best color 03:00 i prefer 420420 tvh 03:00 tbh 03:00 xd 03:00 its a shde og gray 03:00 shade of* 03:00 ikr 03:01 51 shades of gray confirmed 03:01 Done 03:01 u can use 03:01 all 03:01 should i edit it in? 03:01 sure 03:02 k that will take sum tyme 03:02 kk 03:03 do you want any more? 03:03 like those bars 03:03 i can do it 03:03 eh 03:03 And 03:03 The buttons? 03:03 maybe later 03:03 ? 03:03 oh buttons 03:03 like 03:03 ? 03:04 maybe they can be 0018A8 03:04 wait 03:04 im doing 03:05 kk 03:05 gut list: lung, stomach, liver, 03:05 erm 03:05 Template:Gut List 03:05 oh i get it 03:05 gut 03:05 as organ 03:05 :=/ 03:06 lol 03:06 so 03:06 what buttons do u want 03:06 like mine? 03:06 aand will it be 2 section like my pages and family/you 03:06 k 03:06 sure 03:07 ok 03:07 I will make a Gut_Family and Gut_Ads 03:07 family means page family 03:07 like a language family 03:07 so 03:07 what pages do you hav 03:08 idk 03:08 u have a msg page, subpage, talkpage 03:08 right? 03:08 yeh 03:08 so 03:08 Give them names 03:08 even though i dont use the talk page 03:08 hmm 03:08 cd 03:08 xd 03:08 xd 03:09 name them than 03:09 brb 03:09 fak 03:10 bæk 03:10 so 03:10 give me colors 03:10 to your page buttons 03:11 it can be much color as u wat 03:11 want 03:11 so u can give me 5 too 03:11 it takes harder to code but its not that hard 03:11 eh 03:11 ill stick with 3 03:11 but first 03:11 fistz 03:11 names 03:11 ok 03:12 Message wall? 03:12 maybe Messages 03:12 ok 03:12 And give me a color 03:12 to use thruout 03:13 or u can have diff color / button 03:13 ill stick with the same colors 03:13 oh that helps xoxo 03:13 So 03:13 Main page 03:13 How u call it 03:13 it can be a prase like 'back to Home' 03:13 maybe Home 03:14 ok 03:14 or what you said 03:14 it could be Back to home on another page 03:14 well 03:14 ? 03:14 its kinda harder to code 03:14 ok 03:14 so 03:15 will u use back to home everywhere? 03:15 idk 03:15 maybe 03:15 i take this as a yes 03:15 lol 03:15 Subpage 03:15 name? 03:15 Subpage 03:15 ez 03:16 talk page 03:16 idk yet 03:16 i name it Talk to me 03:16 ok 03:17 Top Heading? 03:17 Like i have a 'My pages' 03:17 same? 03:17 ok 03:17 same 03:17 k 03:17 Arrow? 03:17 I give you a list 03:18 arrow? 03:18 yes 03:18 whats that 03:18 http://www.copypastecharacter.com/all-characters 03:19 ⇩ 03:19 thats an arrow 03:19 ,⬇ 03:19 ⬇ 03:19 or dis 03:19 in bigger it looks better 03:19 k 03:20 ↓ 03:20 And the fun part 03:20 afs 03:20 ads 03:20 or ⇩ 03:20 ? 03:20 oh 03:20 ads 03:21 ok 03:21 who u wanna show as a button 03:21 Triplet 03:21 Me? 03:21 or anybody 03:21 both 03:21 u think deserves this sopt 03:21 only us? 03:22 maybe somone extra will be added later 03:22 ok 03:22 Heading for ads? 03:22 maybe Check these out or Bros 03:22 idk yet 03:23 the arrow can also be ⍌ 03:23 u sure? 03:23 its nicer if the arrow is the same 03:23 but ok 03:23 but i need an up arrow 03:23 ⎄ 03:24 tats an annilathor emoji 03:24 actually ill stick with ⬆ and ⬇ 03:24 wow 03:24 kk 03:24 lol 03:26 Done 03:26 kk 03:26 Template:Gut Family 03:26 check it out 03:26 i did 03:26 cool 03:26 any more things? 03:26 maybe Mos can be replaced with True Bro 03:26 before i add them 2 u r page? 03:27 like u 03:27 :D 03:27 lol 03:27 Dun 03:27 kk 03:28 one more thing 03:28 ? 03:28 btw Da Triplet can be replaced with Triplet Bro 03:28 Yes but 03:28 It offsets 03:28 the Spiral 03:28 Are u sure? 03:29 spital? 03:29 Spiral 03:29 spiral* 03:29 Like from the THICCest to the THIN est 03:29 oh 03:29 thicc 03:29 maybe 03:29 idrk 03:29 so keep the spiral or triplet bro 03:30 hmm 03:30 HMMMM 03:30 hm. 03:30 mmmmh 03:30 hmmmmmmh 03:30 2? 03:31 wut 03:31 tuw 03:31 i actually dk 03:32 ., 03:32 ,. 03:32 thicc dicc 03:33 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 03:33 xd jk 03:33 lmao 03:33 im trying out sm 03:34 kk 03:34 done 03:34 made a credit 03:34 kk 03:34 Template:Gut Family 03:34 i hope its not that disracting 03:34 lol 03:35 btw I make a Gunner_Hover Template 03:35 So it makes ur page denser 03:35 ok 03:36 see this texxt? : 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 03:36 that will be 03:37 big change :) 03:37 woah 03:38 Done 03:39 Now ur page is denser 03:39 brb 03:39 homework 03:39 so bai 03:39 this was fun 03:39 kk 03:39 bai 03:40 i can still chat 03:40 if its emergency 03:40 or hat 03:40 :D 03:41 lol 03:58 beak 03:58 bek 03:59 kk 03:59 gud 03:59 boi 03:59 i need 6 more edit 03:59 to 2000 03:59 boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 04:00 i will meak ur page 04:00 k? 04:01 kk 04:01 ._. 04:02 ... 04:03 lol 04:06 k 04:07 k 04:09 hi 04:11 hi 04:11 if scary pupil! 04:12 A terrific pupil: http://www.kiddieseyecare.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Bilateral-Coloboma-in-a-Child.jpg 04:17 k 04:17 btw hi 04:17 https://ghr.nlm.nih.gov/art/large/coloboma-of-the-iris.jpeg 04:20 GUYS 04:20 04:20 IM IN THE 2K KLUB 04:20 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/20/e8/26/20e82611f10b9f7836dc3669a2bcade5.jpg 04:22 good stop 04:22 A mysterious pupil? 04:23 I might check this chat every once in a while. 04:35 cool MOS 04:36 cool 04:39 i know 04:43 brb 04:50 if far name user? 10:03 Um 10:04 tsk tsk tsk, quickly now 10:04 I can' 10:04 - 10:04 Hello Finale 10:04 Haven’t seen you in some time 10:04 oh finale's here 10:04 yay 10:04 um um um 10:04 Ursuul 10:04 hey 10:04 I don't feel really good rn 10:05 oh ho ho god 10:05 I’m sorry Finale. 10:05 I hate pressure 10:05 hate it 10:05 hate it hate it 10:05 tsk 10:05 no like 10:05 last night 10:05 ... 10:05 I don't even know what to say 10:05 I'm scared 10:06 help 10:06 ur- 10:06 Scared? Of what? What’s happening? 10:06 I might as well just go- 10:06 ^^^ 10:06 What's wrong? 10:06 ... 10:06 an arguement 10:06 a massive one 10:06 With? 10:06 my parents 10:07 they had a fight 10:07 and 10:07 it nearly went for a horrible turn 10:07 it happened so suddenly 10:07 I didn't even have time to react 10:07 and 10:07 I could hear it from the other end of the house 10:07 oh no........ 10:07 I’m sorry to hear that Finale. Do you have other family you could stay with until things blew over? 10:07 I understand finale 10:08 you- 10:08 i think he's still angry 10:08 I don't know 10:08 ......I'll talk to finale later and- 10:08 Finale, 10:08 they've dropped it for now 10:08 but... 10:08 only after I 10:08 ... 10:08 Finale, has this happened before? 10:08 no 10:08 never 10:09 Oh 10:09 you don't 10:09 - 10:09 Can I ask you something yet? 10:09 You may need to talk to someone. Try to let other family or family-friends know what is going on. 10:09 that's why I fell like someone punched me in the face 10:09 go for it 10:09 n0 10:09 Temz you came at the worst time 10:09 hey teamerz 10:09 I can’t stick around long 10:09 hallo temz' 10:09 hi 10:10 I'm supposed to be translating a latin script right now 10:10 Finale, 10:10 Do you know yet about me and how my family is? 10:10 er 10:10 um 10:10 I may 10:10 or may now 10:10 read the chatlog before joining after seeing the bot come up 10:10 Finale, did you get hit or hurt at all? Or was it just a massive argument? 10:10 ... 10:10 ohhhhhh 10:10 it was just a massive arguement 10:10 I'm fine 10:11 Good. 10:11 ursuul 10:11 I asked you a bunch of qs, are you gonna answer them or not 10:11 you're acting weird 10:11 No. 10:11 ..... 10:11 perfect 10:11 Why....... 10:11 :D 10:11 I’ll answer your ranger question because it is relevant. 10:11 Hang on, I’ll leave & go answer. 10:11 Do you suddenly hate me o- 10:12 Ursuul, why 10:12 why are you being weird 10:12 what- 10:12 ursuul has other stuff to do aysha 10:12 .3. 10:12 I know 10:12 but he 10:12 this is one reason why I'm not that active on wikia anymore. 10:12 's 10:12 been ac- 10:12 what? why finale? 10:12 acting weird. 10:12 drama 10:12 oh no no silly 10:12 it follows me everywhere 10:12 Ursuul 10:12 is 10:13 *has 10:13 mad at you? 10:13 only acted weird for a few- 10:13 done something? 10:13 probly not 10:13 there's obvi 10:13 well, you- 10:13 stop asking qs for a sec lol 10:13 >cuts aysha while shes talking 10:13 n0 10:13 One second. 10:13 two seconds 10:13 there's something you need to read, finale 10:14 well I'm reading the chatlog rn 10:14 and I havn't translated one sentence yet so 10:14 brb? 10:14 or half afk 10:14 ..... 10:14 *sigh* 10:15 What is wrong with everybody lately 10:15 like, since thursday 10:15 (lenny) 10:15 wrong^ 10:15 yall are being weird af 10:15 I'll be back 10:15 Ursuul's obviously sitting in a corner crying or something 10:15 based on how he's acting 10:15 now brb 10:16 well 10:16 I am kinda stressed 10:16 IST is actually kinda horrible at the moment 10:16 no offence but our teacher is really trash sometimes 10:16 do u know how much we care finale 10:17 I have two trash teachers 10:17 I'm trying to finish like our 5th assignment in the first 8 weeks 10:17 I care, if you're about to be mean 10:17 no, i wasnt about to be mean 10:17 i was about to say we care a lot 10:17 and then I have the dumb maths test tommorow 10:17 remember how I freaked out last year :/ 10:18 I did a practice and got 73% 10:18 90% of the lost marks were dumb calculation errors 10:18 I'm ready to flip 10:20 and I killed chat 10:23 .-. 10:25 you didn't kill vhat lol 10:25 *chat 10:25 I had to go 10:25 I'm back 10:25 howdy 10:26 I'm about to go read the chat log to find out why Ursuul is acting like I'm the bane of his existence 10:27 bc u r 10:27 (jk) 10:30 lol temz 10:30 kerboom 10:30 xd 10:30 k finale 10:31 I'm gonna link you to a thing I wrote 10:31 I resigned cuz I got banned from chat cuz I fought with smg cuz I was pissed 10:31 and the reason I was pissed 10:31 is explained in detail in the thing I wrote 10:32 which was a resignation letter 10:32 the letter 10:32 is why I am not a senior mod anymore 10:33 Hopefully the chat transcripts weren't too jarring, lol 10:34 it's fine 10:34 ... 10:34 aysha 10:34 what 10:34 I think my dad might've left for the night if I hadn't 10:34 ... 10:34 ran 10:34 away 10:34 from home 10:35 or threatened to 10:35 .. 10:35 ....what???? 10:35 more like 10:35 I'm sorry, but..... 10:35 You are not making an ounce of sense 10:35 just 10:35 nevermind .-. 10:36 don't really want to think about it anyways 10:36 You threatened to run away from home THEN ran away? 10:36 I'm sorry, Finale. 10:36 Thread:82991 10:36 ^Read this 10:37 Read it, please. 10:37 then maybe we can talk 10:37 about 10:37 things that 10:37 you wanna talk about 10:37 or 10:37 ...... 10:37 just stuff 10:39 ..........Are you reading........? 10:40 ...... ;-; 10:40 Finale are you there 10:40 ? 10:41 sorry 10:41 it's ook. 10:41 *ok 10:41 did u read the link 10:41 just kinda afk 10:41 I'm looking at it 10:41 I'm working on the translation atm 10:44 mhm 10:45 ... 10:45 oh jeez 10:45 :/ 10:48 hey 10:49 yay the chat is not broken 10:49 omg the chat is dead 10:49 why chat 10:49 why 10:50 hey. 10:50 um 10:50 stuff kinda happened 10:50 it took you 9001 hours to respond 10:50 yes ._. 10:50 atleast it feels like that 10:50 I'm attempting to multitask 10:51 I'm done wading through the chat logs 10:51 looking for some shit that Ursuul flipped about 10:51 if he wants to be a bitch rn, he can be one 10:51 how about we do shoutouts to the bot 10:51 I ain't wastin my time anymore 10:51 and then they will be posted to the chat logs 10:51 uh 10:51 .... 10:51 how about 10:51 ...... 10:51 no 10:52 Finale 10:52 Did you read yet..... 10:52 whaaaaaaaa 10:52 read what 10:52 oh its not about me 10:53 RIP CHAT 10:53 no silly 10:53 read about.... 10:53 read about moi and why I left 10:53 I read it 10:53 i read it 10:54 .... lol 10:54 simultaneous things are great 10:54 also, god final 10:54 *good lol 10:54 *finale 10:54 Now you know my situation and stuff.... 10:55 btw i want to tell you 1 thing 10:55 so trust me, I understan- 10:55 :/ 10:55 go ahead I guess 10:55 i am kinda glad that i resigned 10:56 got me to focus on editing articles more 10:56 gr8 10:56 I'm not glad at all 10:56 talkin to you, ppl reading the chat log in the future 10:56 I'm no power hungry 10:56 but I h8 not having my powers 10:56 (well) 10:57 (if ya wanna know) 10:57 since I first created an account, first time joining chat and realissing there was a thing called chat mod 10:57 I wanted it 10:57 so I was estatic when I got it here 10:57 hm.... 10:58 I was happy when I got it too 10:58 I was somewhat happy when i started off being an intern 10:59 gtg 10:59 if you want to find me 10:59 go to the geometry dash/wings of fire wiki chat 10:59 then... i was bored because i was just looking at things and not doing anything else 10:59 ^ 10:59 heh for me 11:00 D1 on the job and FwehLancer spammed chat 11:00 kbye 11:00 :///// 11:00 I'm fuckin mad now 11:00 i'm sorry 11:00 to ppl 11:01 I'm pissed off rn 11:01 goodbye. 11:01 the chat is dead i guess 11:01 HEY OZUN 11:01 atleast i can chat to Ozun AKA Shoutout bot 11:02 Shoutout to Oo1oo2oo3oo4 for being cool :) 11:04 hi 11:05 ok Category:Chat Logs